The Uchiha’s Horrible Life
by kiky will
Summary: Família Uchiha em momentos desconcertantes e engraçados. UA. Comedia.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence (pode ficar ¬¬ loiro gritante chato dogaray), os Uchihas (infelizmente) também não (T.T), mas as historias aqui presentes... Essas com certeza! è_e

**Descrição: **Família Uchiha em momentos desconcertantes e hilários. UA. Comedia.

**PS:** Baseado em fatos reais.

**The**** Uchiha's ****Horrible****Life****.**

**N/a:**** 5:00 da matina x__X Minha irmã menor não me deixa dormir (não que eu queira realmente) então, vamos retratar pedaços da nossa vida infame e sem noção... Ah, claro, quem melhor que os Uchihas lindos pra isso? xDD**

**Betta: ****Irmã mais nova com sono (**_**Lê-se:**_** não confiável)**

**Fala: **_- ação –_# pensamento # (¨ Tradução ¨)

**- Lugar e hora –**

**-¹ Barulho ¹-**

**- Fhash Back –**

(**N/a:** Meus comentários)

**Alagamento da Casa.**

**- Clã Uchiha, Mansão Principal Uchiha – **

Mais uma noite normal na casa da família principal Uchiha. Papai Fugaku e Mamãe Mikoto estavam na casa ao lado, com uma tia. E Itachi e o pequeno Sasuke assistiam televisão no quarto.

Uma hora em meio a um comercial desinteressante, Sasuke se levantou de sua cama, e foi até a cozinha beber água.

Abriu a porta, bisonho da vida dele, e se deparou com um de seus desenhos (Nada belos, mas pra ele perfeitos) que tinha feito naquela mesma tarde tediosa... Flutuando.

Flutuando!?!?

Anormalmente espantado, a pequena criança, assombrada, resolve pegar o desenho flutuante.

Ao pegar, constata que o desenho está encharcado. E o que fazia o desenho flutuar era a água que vinha mansamente pela sala de jantar.

Maquinalmente olhou pra cozinha, e viu a pia jorrando água pelo ralo.

**-¹ !!!!!! ¹- **

Itachi que pensava, fervorosamente, na morte da bezerra da vizinha, teve a mente arrastada do vale do silencio eterno e inútil pelo grito do irmão mais novo.

Prontamente, pulou da cama em posição de ataque mortal do corvo louco.

**Itachi:** Que foi Sasuke!?

Sasuke, em choque, se limitou apenas a gritar, desesperadamente.

**Sasuke:** A CASA TÁ ALAGANDO!!!

Itachi saiu do quarto pisando em água pra ver a pia jorrar água pra cima, por motivos desconhecidos.

**Itachi:** G/_\G

Sasuke em pânico continuava gritando.

**Itachi:** Eu vou chamar o pai e a mãe.

E entregou um rodo, que misteriosamente apareceu em suas mãos, à Sasuke. (**N/a: **Eu não me lembro de onde tirei o rodo. G_G')

**Itachi:** Escorre o que der Sasuke!

E ele correu em busca da chave de casa.

Sasuke, absurdamente desesperado, começou a escorrer empurrando a água com o rodo na direção contraria a que ela insistia em avançar.

Uma, duas, três... **-¹ PEC ¹-**

O rodo partiu, a parte importante pra um lado, cabo pro outro.

Sasuke desesperado ao cubo, tentou forçar um encaixe, como uma criança besta que martela um quadrado na entrada do circulo, e espera que encaixe.

Não obtendo sucesso, pegou a parte útil (?) e cotó do rodo, se ajoelhou e, maquinal e fervorosamente começou a escorrer a água.

Itachi viu a cena absurda, mas não parou pra ficar abismado, e correu em direção a porta antes que a água alcançasse a sala.

Ao passar pela Sala, constatou um televisor no chão. (**N/a:** Sem perguntas, eu também não sei por que o diacho aquilo tava no chão G_G)

**Itachi:** '-' Isso não pode molhar!

Ele correu, pegou o televisor, pesado, e pôs no sofá.

Voltou a correr pra porta, e constatou um segundo televisor no chão. (**N/a:** Ele nem prestava ¬¬)

Voltou, carregou o televisor pro sofá.

Correu pra porta, e constatou a maquina de escrever elétrica de sua mãe, também no chão. (**N/a:** Talvez faltasse mesas lá em casa G_G)

Voltou novamente, e carregou a maquina pra um sofá.

Ao tentar correr novamente pra porta, notou uma caixa de livros escolares, no chão. (**N/a:** Faltava mesmo ¬¬)

Novamente carregou para o Sofá.

Constatou em seguida varias coisas que não podiam molhar na sala, e como um burro de carga carregou todas para o sofá. (**N/a:** Empilhou tudo lá, e por Deus não caiu)

Aliviado por ter carregado tudo, olhou para Sasuke na cozinha, esperando ver se ele tinha sucesso.

Viu o irmão, sentado na água, que já passava alguns bons metros dele, empurrando-a fervorosa e inutilmente como se sua vida dependesse daquilo.

Itachi lembrou de correr pra chamar os pais.

Passou pela sala, não olhou pros lados por precaução, e saiu porta a fora.

Correu até a vizinha, sua tia, e bateu à porta desesperado.

Ao que seu primo, Óbito, já um adolescente, veio atender.

Óbito viu um Itachi descabelado, cansado, desesperado, e molhado.

**Óbito:** o_Õ O que foi?!

Itachi olhou pra cara do primo, e com tantas atitudes a se tomar, tomou a mais idiota.

Começou a rir.

Riu.

Riu.

Riu.

Até que seu pai e sua mãe vieram ver do que se tratava.

**Fugaku:** Itachi? O_õ O que foi?

**Itachi:** hhauhaahauhauahuhuahuah

**Fugaku:** Fala menino! Ò_ó

**Itachi:** _- entre risos –_ A casa...

**Mikoto:** _- desesperada –_ O QUE TEM A CASA?!?!

**Itachi:** hauahuahau... Ta... ahuahauhauha... Alagando... hauahuahua

**Fugaku &** **Mikoto:** O_O

****

Incrivelmente, quanto Itachi voltou pra casa, a torneira tinha parado de jorrar água pra cima.

Sasuke, ainda louco, escorria inutilmente a cozinha, mas parou assim que os pais entraram.

A água chegou a atingir a sala, e Itachi se agradeceu por ter carregado tudo pra cima do pobre sofá.

No fim, a culpa foi de Itachi, por ter rido tanto e não ter dado a noticia.

**That's All For Today...**

**N/b:**** G_G Aquela foi uma noite tensa! G_G Nada dava certo! G_G Principalmente pra mim, o rodo era mesmo que nada. G_G**

**Mas, no fim, a culpa foi dela mesmo (H) então, quem liga?**

**N/a:**** ¬¬ Claaaarooo, que no final, EEEEUUUU, a que mais se sacrificou, feito um burro de carga carregando as coisas pra não molharem... Levei a culpa ¬¬**

**Como se fosse minha culpa a torneira retardada jorrar água pelo ralo sem motivo nenhum ¬¬**

**Mas, quando eu digo que **_**D**_**eus non vai muito com a minha cara, ninguém acredita.**

**Bem, apesar das comparações sarcásticas feitas nessa fanfic G_G foi uma noite tensa pacas, e todos os fatos são reais mesmo G_G só adaptados a família Uchiha.**

**Se tiver reviews pra essa desgraceira, nós posta mais (Afinal, minha vida tem cada uma -.-')**

**Até a próxima, bye bye o/**

**Reviews? xPP**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence (pode ficar ¬¬ loiro gritante chato dogaray), os Uchihas (infelizmente) também não (T.T), mas as historias aqui presentes... Essas com certeza! è_e

**Descrição: **Família Uchiha em momentos desconcertantes e hilários. UA. Comedia.

**PS:** Baseado em fatos reais.

**The Uchiha's Horrible Life.**

**N/a:**** =OO Mais cedo hoje... Tiop, quase 2:00 da matina. 8DD Decidimos reescrever pq a minha irmã realmente se animou com os reviews. 8DD E sempre ficava indo lá ver se tinha mais e mais... G_G Pondo pressão pra mim escrever... E aqui, outro cap da nossa vidinha infame. \o/ Boa leitura.**

**Betta: ****Irmã mais nova disposta hoje. (**_**Lê-se:**_** Continua não confiável xDD)**

**Fala: **_- ação –_# pensamento # (¨ Tradução ¨)

**- Lugar e hora –**

**-¹ Barulho ¹-**

**- Fhash Back –**

(**N/a:** Meus comentários)

**Hospital, Samba-Canção e Arroz Queimado.**

**- Clã Uchiha, Mansão Principal Uchiha – **

Era cedo.

Relativamente...

Era umas 7:00 da manhã.

Mikoto trabalhava cedo, as 5:00 saia de casa, para que sua rota rodasse mundos distantes e ela chegasse ao seu trabalho as 7:00 e fritasse seu cérebro na contabilidade da empresa.

Itachi acordava as 5:30, pra poder sair em tempo pra pegar seu ônibus mega-vazio (**N/a:** Notem a ironia nesse ponto! As vezes eu nem conseguia entrar no ônibus de tão lotado!!) pra ir pra sua escola entediante onde Judas bateu a caçoleta.

Sasuke estudava à tarde, portanto levantava as 10:00 (**N/a:** Tomem nota que o ser que eu chamo de irmã dormia as 10:00 da noite! Entendam, o ser dormia 12h por dia e ainda tinha sono!!) pra assistir desenho, se arrumar e ir pra escola as 12:15.

Já Fugaku, o trabalho dele mudava de horário, as vezes era cedo, as vezes era de tarde, mas as reuniões eram maçantes, as viagem eram repentinas--

**- Cena Bônus On –**

**Itachi:** _- assistindo Tv –_

**Fugaku:** _- chega em casa –_

**Itachi:** Oi, e ai?

**Fugaku:**_ - arrumando as coisas –_ Fala pra sua mãe que eu vou viajar.

**Itachi:** o.o Tá, quando?

**Fugaku:** o.õ Agora.

**- Cena Bônus Off -**

... Hm, pois é, ele viajava freqüentemente.

Ai então, como Fugaku tinha um trabalho desregrado, ele era o responsável por fazer o almoço de Sasuke, antes de sair.

Fugaku acordava cedo sempre (**N/a:** Era ele quem jogava o pobre Itachi pra fora da cama ¬¬ ) e essa historia é com ele.

**x X x X x X x X x X x  
**

Fugaku estava no fogão, tranquilamente, fazendo o arroz. Ainda nem sequer tinha ido comprar pão, provavelmente iria assim que o arroz aprontasse.

Foi quando ouviu gritos.

**-¹ Socorrrooo, pela'mor de Deus, alguém me ajuda!!! ¹-**

Ele correu pra fora de casa, rapidamente.

Foi quando viu um Guri, gritando a plenos pulmões no meio da rua, e sua namorada caída no chão, aparentemente tendo um ataque de alguma coisa.

**Guri:** _- chorando –_ Alguém me ajuda!!! Ela vai morrer!!! Alguém me ajuda!!

Nisso, o Visinho sai, tão assustado quanto o pobre Fugaku.

O Visinho e Fugaku tinham uma relação até que de bons visinhos, amigos nas horas vagas.

Ambos pensaram rápido, e o Visinho foi ligar o próprio carro, e Fugaku foi ajudar a carregar a moça.

A pôs no carro, e sentou no banco do passageiro enquanto o Visinho se punha a dirigir o carro.

Problema 1: O Visinho dirigia feito um pato louco. Lento em ruas vazias, e desesperado quando via carro.

**Fugaku:** è_é # Por que eu não estou dirigindo no meu carro?? #

Problema 2: A menina acordou. E começou a vomitar no carro inteiro.

**Fugaku:** G_G # Ainda bem que não é o meu carro! #

Problema 3: O guri não calava a porrx da boca!

**Visinho:** _- larga o volante –_ EI! _– pega o menino pela gola da camisa cheia de vomito –_ MEU!_ – Da uma tapa –_ CALA A BOCA!!!

**Fugaku:** Ç_Ç

**Guri:** i.i ...

**Fugaku:** O volante, o volante... Ç_Ç

**Visinho:** _- volta dirigir –_ Moleque histérico! ù.ú

Eles chegaram ao hospital.

O Visinho carregou a menina pro hospital enquanto o Guri acompanhava, pianinho.

Fugaku estacionou o carro.

Indo logo em seguida.

Chegou e o Visinho e o guri faziam a ficha da paciente. (**N/a:** Sinceramente, a menina tava morrendo, e qual a primeira providencia? Fazer a porrx de uma ficha!?!? Esse povo é louco ou o que!??!)

Logo após o termino da ficha, eles correram pra pô-la em uma maca que a esperava e levá-la pro medico. Foi quando um enfermeiro os alertou.

**Enfermeiro:** Senhores, os senhores não podem passar sem camisa.

Nessa hora, sem todo o furdunço e agonia, com a taxa de desespero mais baixa que Fugaku e o Visinho olharam como estavam vestidos.

Samba-canção.

... **– Silêncio mortal –**

O Guri passou pra dentro com a namorada.

E Fugaku e o Visinho ficaram no silêncio da sua vergonha, no meio de um hospital de cuequinha samba-canção.

Até que Fugaku lembrou de algo, em um estalo.

**Fugaku:** Visinho...

**Visinho:** Oi...

**Fugaku:** Eu esqueci o arroz no fogo!!

**- Silêncio mortal² -**

**Visinho:** o.õ Liga pro teu filho, ele não tá em casa? Ele apaga o fogo.

**Fugaku:** Eu esqueci o celular também. G.G

**x X x X x X x X x X x  
**

Quando Fugaku chegou em casa, só de abrir a porta a fumaceira começou a sair.

Ele correu até o fogão e apagou o fogo do arroz, jogando a panela do arroz na pia em seguida, e enchendo-a de água.

O arroz estava como se ele tivesse cozinhado carvão...

Ele abriu as janelas pra deixar a fumaça contida sair.

E **aí** lembrou de Sasuke.

Correu pro quarto do menor, e o encontrou dormindo tranquilamente, alheio a todo o escândalo de algum tempo atrás em frente a sua casa e alheio ao arroz queimado e a fumaça com cheiro insuportável.

**Fugaku:** o_O Aaaa... Sasuke...

Foi até a cama do filho e o sacolejou até que ele acordasse.

**Fugaku:** Meu filho, tu não viu a casa pegando fogo não?

**Sasuke: **_- bisonho da vida dele –_ Hã? ...Fogo?... Hmmm, eu num vi casa pegando fogo não... _– boda –_

**x X x X x X x X x X x  
**

No fim, a menina ficou bem.

O Visinho conseguiu limpar o carro... Ainda que eu não esteja segura sobre as manchas.

Quando o pobre Itachi chegou em casa (**N/a:** Às 10h da noite) o cheiro de queimado ainda estava bem forte.

**That's All For Today...**

**N/b:**** Isso é que é um pai! ¬¬ Deixa lá, eu e o arroz queimando!!!**

**(**N/a:_**Sasuke-inner:**_** Sua sem nariz!! Nem pra sentir o cheiro!!)**

**u_ú E ele me deixou voltar a dormir!!! Absurdo!! Ele nem pra me acordar pra assistir o desenho u_ú**

**N/a:**** o_O Essa historia eu ouvi do meu pai, ele me falou os detalhes, logo eu fui tão fiel quanto eu pude em escrevê-la... Visto que a minha irmã passou a "festa" toda dormindo... Ela só serviu pra me lembrar as coisas que o papai falou pra nós...**

**Ela bettou mesmo assim... Enquanto dançava com um lençol por cima da minha cabeça.**

_**Sasuke-inner:**_** Família de retardados ¬¬'**

**Hm hm, agente queria agradecer aos Reviews... Falo pela pirralha em pé feito um 2 de paus aqui do meu lado também, que conseguiu se empolgar mais com eles do que eu (acho q por que eu tive que explicar todos pra loirinha, ai ficou chato... Culpa dela viu? Os reviews foram ótimos!)**

**E é claro que agente vai responder a eles... Agente... Isso é, eu e esse ser... -.-' Oh, god, desculpe se parecermos loucas... É culpa dela. (**N/b:** Eh-- EU!?)**

'**-' Cara, eu tenho que fazer isso!! Juro!! É mais forte que eu. Vou dar uma ceninha bônus pra vocês aqui no fim, aconteceu agorinha!!!**

**- Cena Bônus On -**

Itachi digitando a sua notinha de final de capitulo básica, calmamente.

"_E é claro que agente vai responder a eles... Agente... Isso é, eu e esse ser... -.-' Oh, god, desculpe se parecermos loucas... É culpa dela. (_N/b:_ Eh-- EU!?)"_

**Sasuke: **Eu ainda não entendi quem é essa menina.

**Itachi: **Quê!?

**Sasuke: **Essa menina, essa tal de God... God, quem é?

**Itachi:** o_õ??

"_E é claro que agente vai responder a eles... Agente... Isso é, eu e esse ser... -.-' Oh, __**god**__, desculpe se parecermos loucas... É culpa dela. (N/b: Eh-- EU!?)"_

**Itachi: **o_o

"_E é claro que agente vai responder a eles... Agente... Isso é, eu e esse ser... -.-' Oh, __**god**__, desculpe se parecermos loucas... É culpa dela. (N/b: Eh-- EU!?)"_

**Itachi: **ºoº

"_E é claro que agente vai responder a eles... Agente... Isso é, eu e esse ser... -.-' Oh, __**GOD**__, desculpe se parecermos loucas... É culpa dela. (N/b: Eh-- EU!?)"_

**Itachi:** _- abismado –_

**Sasuke: **... Ah, tá, entendi.

**- Cena Bônus Off -**

**Eu juro que essa merecia ir ao ar!**

**Ela ta me trucidando aqui! Hauahuahuaha mas eu nem consigo parar de rir! Hauahuahuahau**

**Eu tow sendo ameaçada de morte... hauahuahuahau**

**Enfim, respostas ao reviews, antes que o ser-LOIRO me "obrigue" a fazer outra cena bônus aqui!!**

-

-

**Nina Point du Lac**

Nina *--* A pirralha aqui disse pra vc non se preocupar quanto a ser betta... Ela só vai ser a dessa aqui! xDD

E vc sabe que é VIP qunto a OLID. xDD

Bj, bj. o/

-

-

**Hitsugaya Nanami**

Kia-chan, G_G é fiah, eu sofri a lot. E ainda sofro. -.-' vc verá, nos contos futuros dessa fic. -.-' xDD

Na realidade eu não lembro onde eu peguei o rodo, ele devia por ventura estar fora do lugar dele, e perto de onde eu estava. xDD

Pobre era q o Itachi era fraco demais pra carregar tanta coisa. -.-'

Pedido atendido. o/

-

-

**Sayuki-Sama**

Meninë, mas eu ri a lot com o seu review, ri a lot! *--*

Pq vc non escreve? =OO eu garanto que deixo review!!

Ah, a blusa, sobreviveu ao afogamento? G_G

XDD até o/

-

-

**Uchiha Mique**

Mique-chan! *--* Thank's for the review! *--*

Imagine um Itachi rindo esquisofrenicamente... G_G se vc ainda achar lindo...

Até o/

-

-

**Viic Girotto**

Feliz ano novo pra vc tbm! *--*

Ah, riu mais nessa? xDD

Espero q sim, valeu o review, até o/

-

-

**louise-sama**

Ah, serio!? =OO vc foi recuperar? =OO

Waaaa, me achey agora! *--* [/A betta ake tbm]

Que bom q vc gostou, tomara q agente não tenha te decepcionado nesse. xDD

Bj bj, bye bye o/

-

-

**Carol XD**

Valeu, Carol-chan! *--*

Riu mais nessa? xDD

Bj bj bye bye o/

-

-

**Thank's for all the review's Baby's. **

**Mas, podem deixar mais sem drama! o/**

**n.~'**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence (pode ficar ¬¬ loiro gritante chato dogaray), os Uchihas (infelizmente) também não (T.T), mas as historias aqui presentes... Essas com certeza! è_e

**Descrição: **Família Uchiha em momentos desconcertantes e hilários. UA. Comedia.

**PS:** Baseado em fatos reais.

**The Uchiha's Horrible Life.**

**N/a:**** Babys, nessa vocês precisam ter em mente, um Sasuke de 3 anos, e um Itachi de 4 anos, flw? Boa leitura.**

**Betta:**** Hoje não tem... G_G minha irmã ta dormindo aqui -.-'**

**Fala: **_- ação –_# pensamento # (¨ Tradução ¨)

**- Lugar e hora –**

**-¹ Barulho ¹-**

**- Fhash Back –**

(**N/a:** Meus comentários)

**O Conto da Égua Velha.**

**- Clã Uchiha, Mansão Principal Uchiha – **

Mikoto havia acabado de chegar do trabalho, cansada.

Sua chefe, aquela baleia exigente da contabilidade, havia lhe enchido bastante o saco e não lhe deixado terminar o trabalho urgente dela.

Sua rota era dirigida por um motorista altamente doido, que até arrancar o retrovisor de um carro tinha arrancado hoje.

E quando chegou em casa um dos visinhos, o Sr. Força da Cachaça, estava novamente ouvindo seus forrós altíssimos em suas 2 caixas de som amplificadas, postas na porta de casa pra atazanar a paciência da rua.

Quando ela abriu a porta de casa viu... O Caos!

Na realidade, era só uma bagunça básica, de todos os dias santos, e os dias não-santos também...

Na realidade, aquilo era muito normal.

Era só a bagunça tremenda de sempre.

Afinal, um filho de 3 anos e outro de 4 anos... O que ela esperava?

Mas, hoje, a historia era outra com ela. Ela estava P. da vida.

**Mikoto:** ITAACHIIIIIIII!!!!

Itachi veio correndo de onde estava.

**Mikoto:** O que significa isso??

**Itachi:** Isso o que?

**Mikoto:** ¬¬ Por que eu estou gritando Itachi??

**Itachi:** Por que a senhora ta de TPM?

**Mikoto:** ò.Ó

Itachi levou um "leve" pedala.

**Itachi:** i.i Papai que disse, papai que disse! Ele disse que a mamãe grita quando ta de TPM.

**Mikoto:** Depois eu me entendo com ele... u_ú Agora, comece a arrumar essa casa!!

**Itachi:** Eeeuuu?? Mas--

**Mikoto:** Sem mas!! Arrume!

**Itachi:** _- resmungando –_ Que culpa eu tenho da TPM afinal? u.ú

**Mikoto:** COMO É ITACHI!??!

**Itachi:** o.o Nada, nada! _– resmunga –_ TPM mais...

Ele pensou por um segundo.

**Itachi:** Mamãe, o que é TPM?

**Mikoto:** ù_ú Fora daqui moleque! Fora daqui antes que eu te bata de verdade!!

Itachi correu pra cozinha e começou a juntar brinquedos, Sasuke o ajudou também.

Enquanto isso, Mikoto juntava as coisas.

**Mikoto:** Eu devo merecer mesmo! Passar o dia trabalhando, chegar em casa e ainda encontrar essa bagunça!!

Ia aumentando o tom de acordo com a raiva.

**Mikoto:** Eu pareço uma égua velha por acaso?? Ah claro, pareço!

Mais alto.

**Mikoto:** Afinal, é isso mesmo. Eu pareço uma égua velha, de cú pra cima, juntando as coisas!!

Depois de muitas reclamações, ela resolveu ir ver o que os dois faziam na cozinha. Foi em silencio pra pegá-los caso não estivessem fazendo nada.

Pegou uma conversa muito inocente.

**Sasuke:** _- cutuca –_ Nii-san… i.i

O pobre Sasuke estava quase chorando.

**Itachi:** _- arrumando compenetrado –_ Que?

**Sasuke:** Tu não tem pena da mamãe não? i.i

**Itachi:** Hã?

**Sasuke:** i.i Ela é uma égua velha, de cú pra cima, juntando as coisas...

**Itachi:** ó.ò Verdade... Só uma pobre égua velha, de cú pra cima, juntando as coisas... i.i

Itachi se comoveu com a condição da mãe também.

**Mikoto:** ù_ú # Tem que ter muita paciência Cristo! # O que é que vocês dois tão cochichando ai!?!?

**Itachi:** o.o Vixi, lá vem a égua velha!

**Mikoto:** O que Itachi!?!?

**Itachi:** Nada, nada! i.i

**Mikoto:** Arrume logo isso!! ò.ó

**Itachi:** Ta bom, ta bom... _– falando baixo -_ i.i pobre égua velha, de cú pra cima, juntando as coisas... E de TPM...

Pensou por outro segundo.

**Itachi:** Égua velh--

Parou ao ver a cara da mãe.

**Itachi:** Ma-mamãe... O que é TPM mesmo??

**Mikoto:** ò_Ó

Levou outro pedala.

**That's All For Today...**

**N/a:**** Essa historia não pertence.**

**Ela é da minha tia Gei ( A égua velha), a Paula (Itachi) e a Lívia (Sasuke).**

**Eu me lembrei dela ontem, quando eu fui à casa delas. xDD E a historia não me abandonou mais.**

**Eu adaptei. **

**A Mikoto da contabilidade é a minha mãe, no papel da égua velha.**

**O Itachi seria eu, e o Sasuke a minha irmã... Mas a diferença de idade é bem maior do que só um ano.**

**Aaahh, o visinho me pertence. O Seu Força da Cachaça é meu visinho sim. E ele tem esse apelido por que (**_**Sasuke-inner:**_** Por que você não sabe o nome dele ¬¬) por que ele ouve uns forrós malditos, e ficava repetindo a faixa **_**"É a força da cachaça, a força da cachaça" **_**esse era o refrão da maldita musica. Rendeu-lhe o apelido. **

**Sendo sincera, eu também não sei o nome dele... **

**Enfim, a historia não me deixou em paz até eu escrevê-la...**

**Ah, ah, ah... Valeu o povo dos Reviews. 8DD E valeu quem adicionou em alerta ou em favoritos mas não deixou review =// ... Eu considero... Minha irmã não tem o e-mail da conta pra saber disso, fica chateada -.-'**

**Enfim, eu estou sem tempo, e sem uma irmã presente pra responder Reviews...**

**Mas, obrigada mesmo assim.**

**Até a próxima. o/**

**Reviews? n.~'**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence (pode ficar ¬¬ loiro gritante chato dogaray), os Uchihas (infelizmente) também não (T.T), mas as historias aqui presentes... Essas com certeza! è_e

**Descrição: **Família Uchiha em momentos desconcertantes e hilários. UA. Comedia.

**PS:** Baseado em fatos reais.

**The Uchiha's Horrible Life.**

**N/a:**** Eu devia estar dormindo [/fatoo] Mas, ai me deu uma luz ****[/Divina, era o Cas! Oh, god! Thank's! Cas-Lindo-Sex-Simbol-kun! (L)]**** e eu TIVE ****[/Quem resiste a um anjo fofo? O.õ]**** que vir escrever... xDD**

**Betta:**

**Fala: **_- ação –_# pensamento # (¨ Tradução ¨)

**- Lugar e hora –**

**-¹ Barulho ¹-**

**- Fhash Back –**

(**N/a:** Meus comentários)

**O Galo Ferrador de Vidas e o Cachorro Ferrador de Galos.**

Antes de tudo, vamos nos familiarizar com os personagens e suas vidas nesse momento da historia.

Primeiro **Itachi**. Itachi estudava de manhã, e fazia um curso à noite. Tinha a tarde livre e a passava sempre na internet. Maaas, nesse momento estava de castigo.

Vamos esclarecer outro ponto, seu computador ficava na casa ao lado da sua. Que também pertencia a seus pais.

E estando ele de castigo, as chaves dessa outra casa lhe haviam sido tomadas. Mas, secretamente ele fez uma copia delas, cuja quais seus pais nem sonhavam e era melhor que não sonhassem.

Nunca tendo ninguém em casa a tarde pra lhe vigiar ele usava as chaves sempre.

Falaremos agora do **Vizinho**. Era um retardado. ¬¬ Não havia motivos pra uma pessoa na cidade criar um galo.

O **Galo**. Era um suicida retardado ferrador de vidas.

O **Cachorro**. Se chamava _Tobi_. Era um pobre e enorme Pit Bull (**N/a:** Eu sei, você deve está pensando que Pit Bulls não são enormes, eles são pequenos e entroncados. Seja bem vindo a um novo mundo meu querido, por que o meu cachorro é um pit bull e ele é enorme!), que não tinha muita companhia e era muito bomzinho e receptivo a novos animais que não fossem cachorros (**N/a:** E ai você vai me dizer, "Pit bulls não são bonzinhos, eles são monstros assassinos com uma boca cheia de dentes esperando apenas uma pequena oportunidade pra arrancar um pedaço da sua bunda!" Mas, eu por ter um pit bull, que foi bem criado em um lar [quintal] cheio de amor e um gatinho branco e fofo, digo que eles são apenas seres incompreendidos!).

Tinha também a **Mikoto**, que por algum motivo, botava medo no cachorro (**N/a:** Ou talvez ele gostasse dela e por isso obedecesse).

E **Fugaku**, que era o único que ia ao quintal (**N/a:** Por que era o único que tinha coragem...).

E tinha **Sasuke**, que era completamente compassivo com os planos contra as regras dos pais do irmão mais velho.

Tendo conhecido os personagens, vamos a nossa historia de hoje.

**- Clã Uchiha, Casa Ao Lado da Mansão Principal Uchiha – **

Era de tarde, e Itachi estava no computador.

Bestando, pra variar.

Foi quando bateram à porta. Ele foi atender.

Abriu a janela (**N/a:** Sabe aquelas portas divididas em janela e porta? Tipo isso) e deu de cara com alguém desconhecido.

**Itachi:** Oi. o.õ

**Vizinho:** Oi, eu sou o vizinho aqui do lado... E, sem querer, eu deixei um galo cair no quintal...

Itachi pensou no muro um pouco maior que ele que separava ambos os quintais. Imaginou aquele cara se equilibrando no muro e deixando o galo cair em um descuido de equilíbrio.

A imagem lhe pareceu ridícula.

**Vizinho:** ... Então eu queria saber se eu posso ir lá pegar...?

A idéia não pareceu ruim pra Itachi, então a resposta veio bem rápida.

**Itachi:** Ah, ta. Vai lá.

Ele já se virou pra voltar pro seu precioso computador, quando o vizinho lhe interrompeu.

**Vizinho:** Hã... Tem um cachorro...

Itachi pensou em Tobi por alguns milésimos de segundos.

**Itachi:** Tem...

**Vizinho:** Meio grande...

**Itachi:** De certo que sim.

Ambos ficaram um olhando pra cara do outro.

**Vizinho:** Então, se eu entrar ele não vai me morder?

**Itachi:** Provavelmente? Vai.

O vizinho olhou pra Itachi meio abismado com a calma que ele falava.

**Vizinho:** Então não seria melhor você ir lá?

Itachi quase riu.

**Itachi:** Pra pegar um galo!?

**Vizinho:** É importante pro meu pai.

**Itachi:** # Mas, não pro meu. ¬¬ # Cara, tu já viu o tamanho do cachorro? Tu juura que eu vou lá, é?

**Vizinho:** Mas você é o dono dele.

**Itachi:** E daí?

**Vizinho:** Ele deve te conhecer, vocês devem ter uma boa relação de cão e dono.

**Itachi:** Temos uma boa relação. Eu na minha casa, ele no quintal dele.

**Vizinho:** ¬¬ Então, quem pode me ajudar?

**Itachi:** # Eu, o chapolin colorado! ¬¬ # Meu pai talvez possa...

**Vizinho:** Você poderia chamar ele?

**Itachi:** Se ele estiver em casa, o que eu espero que não... Ele vai estar ai na casa ao lado.

**Vizinho:** Eu já bati lá.

**Itachi:** E...?

**Vizinho:** E que ninguém veio atender.

**Itachi:** É uma pena cara. Eu não vou lá, se você quiser ir... De boa. # É a tua bunda não a minha. #

**Vizinho:** E o meu galo?!

**Itachi:** Tu ainda tem esperanças de que ele esteja vivo? o.õ # Tipo, se o cachorro não refrescaria a tua bunda, acha que ele ia refrescar um frango assado? o.õ #

**Vizinho:** Eu quero assim mesmo.

**Itachi:** Vai por ele na panela? Isso é desumano!

**Vizinho:** E deixar ele lá pra virar ração de cachorro é muito humano, não é?

**Itachi:** Não fui eu que joguei ele lá.

O vizinho pareceu querer trucidar Itachi.

**Vizinho:** Quando o seu pai volta pra casa?

**Itachi:** De noite. Aparece aí. Ele pega o galo pra ti. Só não garanto que o galo vá estar vivo...

**Vizinho:** Beleza. ¬¬

E se foi, muito emburrado.

E Itachi foi até a janela dos fundos, olhar o quintal. Viu o cachorro rondar um monte gordo de penas pretas.

**Itachi:** Vixi, Já era...

**x X x X x X x X x X x  
**

**- Clã Uchiha, Mansão Principal Uchiha – **

Lá estavam Mikoto e Fugaku, confortavelmente deitados na cama, assistindo a novela das oito.

Era impressionante como Fugaku parecia gostar daquilo. Ele ria muito das decisões tomadas e de todas as desgraças que aconteciam.

E Mikoto, como toda a mulher, assistia novelas fervorosamente.

Mas, havia algo estranho dessa vez, algum barulho distante de aves rebeladas.

**Mikoto:** Fugaku, não ta ouvindo isso não?

**Fugaku:** O que?

**Mikoto:** Alguma ave escandalosa sendo assassinada?

**Fugaku:** Não.

Mikoto tentou se concentrar na novela, mas os barulhos da ave se tornavam incômodos pra ela, ainda que estivessem distantes.

Em um momento aleatório, ela se levantou e foi até a cozinha. Percebeu que os barulhos ficaram mais fortes lá.

Abriu a porta dos fundos, ficando ainda protegida pela grade, e chamou pelo cachorro.

**Mikoto:** TOOOBIII!!!

Não demorou muito pra Tobi vir até ela, com uma expressão inocente de quem não aprontou nada, mas cheio de penas na boca.

(**N/a:** Ele só queria brincar com o galo.)

**Mikoto:** O que você ta aprontando Tobi?

Ela perguntou devidamente autoritária e desgostosa.

Tobi correu e ela o seguiu com os olhos até o quintal que pertencia à outra casa, onde havia algo o qual Tobi corria em volta e cutucava com o focinho.

**Mikoto:** Fuugaaaakooo!

Ela chamou.

Não demorou muito pra Fugaku vir, nada disposto.

**Fugaku:** Sim, mikoto?

**Mikoto:** O Tobi ta brincando com alguma coisa cheia de penas. Não vai fazer bem pra ele. Tira de lá.

Fugaku olhou e se interessou pelo assunto.

E dentro de alguns minutos estava no quintal tentando ver o que era.

Tobi não parecia disposto a deixar Fugaku encostar no seu novo brinquedo... Ou queria que Fugaku brincasse com ele. De fato, o cachorro pulava em Fugaku com o rabo abanando e latindo feliz.

Fugaku foi obrigado a acorrentá-lo. Coisa que Tobi odiava. (**N/a:** E que ser ia gostar de ao invés de brincar, ser acorrentado? ¬¬).

Fugaku conseguiu então pegar o Galo.

E constatou que o bendito ainda estava vivo.

**x X x X x X x X x X x  
**

Sasuke chegava cedo da escola, que era à tarde.

Ai então ia fazer seus deveres, brincar com a bola, e enrolar, pra tomar banho só na hora de dormir. (**N/a:** Sabe aquela fase que você não su-por-ta tomar banho?)

Depois de fazer tudo isso, por volta das 9h quase 10h da noite, resolveu tomar banho.

Pegou a toalha e foi pro banheiro. Abriu a porta sem compromisso algum, apenas casualmente, e viu algo muito estranho.

Um galo.

**Sasuke:** What the--? o.Õ

Foi até o quarto dos pais.

**Sasuke:** Paaai! Tem um galo no banheiro!!

Ai então Fugaku finalmente lembrou do bendito galo.

**Fugaku:** Aah! O Galo!! Eu ia perguntar se ele era do vizinho... Vou lá.

Vestiu uma camisa, pegou a chave e saiu de casa.

**x X x X x X x X x X x  
**

Itachi havia chegado do curso mais cedo, e pensado em como seria chato ir pra casa pra fazer nada até a hora de dormir.

Então achou boa a idéia de ir até a outra casa, a casa do computador, antes de ir na sua própria.

Tendo ele a copia da chave desconhecida pelos pais, ele decidiu que faria isso. E que iria pra casa no horário em que costumava chegar do curso.

Seus pais nunca iriam desconfiar mesmo.

E, isso lhe dava uma hora com o computador.

E então ele foi.

Perto do final da sua hora no computador, quando ele já estava se despedindo das pessoas do sue Msn (**N/a:** Incrível como as coisas ficam lotadas nesse horário), ele ouviu o barulho.

Era um barulho agudo, e só seria percebido pro ouvidos treinados como o dele era. Era o barulho que a chave da sua casa, a casa onde os pais estavam, fazia quando abria a grade.

Itachi bateu na testa, e desejou que quem quer que fosse que estivesse saindo, fosse pra direção oposta a daquela casa onde estava, o que lhe daria tempo pra desligar tudo e sair.

Mas, ele não tinha essa sorte. (**N/a:** Ele não tinha sorte alguma ¬¬)

Viu pela persiana quando o pai dele veio e olhou pra casa, viu a luz ligada e depois voltou pra sua.

Pensamento da hora: "Fudeu!"

Alem de estar de castigo, tinha feito uma copia clandestina da chave. Estava ferrado.

Então jogou tudo pro ar e voltou pro Msn, explicando pros amigos online como deveria sumir por alguns séculos, no qual estaria de verdadeiro castigo, acorrentado em masmorras sendo alimentado por arroz sem sal e com vermes...

Então alguém bateu a porta, não demorou tanto, nem foi rápido demais.

Ele caminhou até a porta, sem saco. Nem pensou em uma desculpa.

Quando abriu a janela, e viu quem de melhor podia ter visto.

**Itachi:** Sasuke? o.õ

**Sasuke:** Oi. ¬¬ Sabia que tem um galo no banheiro? ¬¬

E então, com um estalo, as memórias dessa tarde voltaram a mente de Itachi.

Ele tinha esquecido completamente do galo.

**Sasuke:** O papai vinha ver se o galo era do visinho, ai ele te encontrou aqui.

E então como outro estalo, Itachi lembrou-se do pouco caso que tinha feito do galo de tarde.

E pensou em como o galo poderia estar se vingando dele inconscientemente... E como o universo poderia o odiar tanto a ponto de concretizar a porrx da vingança do galo!

**Itachi:** # Filho de uma put-- Galo ferrador de vidas do capeta!! Por que quê o cachorro não jantou você filho da-- # -- O galo ta vivo? o.õ

**Sasuke:** Ta! Aquela porcaria ¬¬ ... E ai, ta fazendo o que?

**Itachi:** Nada. Cheguei do curso mais cedo e vim pra cá antes de ir pra casa... Ia voltar na hora de sempre pra ninguém desconfiar e tal's... Ai o galo ferrou com tudo. ¬¬

**Sasuke:** Ah... Inventa uma desculpa.

**Itachi:** Ah ta. ¬¬ E o quê que eu faço com a copia da chave?

**Sasuke:** Vixi! É mesmo! Se fudeu.

**Itachi:** -.-' Eu sei. Papai já sabe da copia?

**Sasuke:** Nem se tocou...

E então, ouve uma realização na cabeça de Itachi. Pontos se ligando bem rápido encontrando uma mentira plausível e convincente, sem falhas, pra se salvar.

**Itachi:** Saasukee... e.é

**Sasuke:** è.e O que?

**Itachi:** Você bem que podia ir lá e pegar uma chave pra mim não é? Se eles não notaram que não faltava nenhuma, não vão notar quando faltar. E se notarem, vão saber que está comigo. E então, ninguém, além do necessário, nunca precisará saber da copia...

**Sasuke:** Hm, bom. E o que eu digo pra eles?

**Itachi:** Diz que eu estou fazendo uma pesquisa pra escola, que eu esqueci e que é pra amanhã...

**Sasuke:** Beleza... E o Galo no banheiro?

**Itachi:** ¬¬ Usa o meu banheiro anta ¬¬

**x X x X x X x X x X x  
**

No fim, o plano de Itachi deu certo (**N/a:** Ele foi pro-ativo e surpreendeu a má sorte dele de forma que ela não pôde fazer nada quanto a isso. Foi repentino demais).

Sasuke tomou banho no banheiro de Itachi.

Fugaku e Mikoto ainda acordaram a noite com o galo cantando no banheiro.

O galo não ficou muito avariado, aparentemente só cego de um olho. Foi devolvido pro Vizinho no dia seguinte. E não foi pra panela, visto que até a algum tempo ele ainda cantava, inoportuno, as 4h da manhã.

Tobi ficou sozinho e solitário em um quintal enorme. E acabou por matar uma mucura no dia seguinte. Provavelmente só tentando socializar com o fedido animal.

E o vizinho não mais jogou galináceos para o quintal do cachorro, vendo que o cachorro não faria o seu trabalho sujo de quebrar o pescoço da pobre ave para que o vizinho a cozinhasse.

E se, somente se, fizesse... Seria em beneficio próprio.

**That's All For Today...**

**N/a:**** A Betta tava aqui quando eu comecei a escrever... Ai ela dormiu... -.-' E então, sem respostas dos Reviews... -.-'**

**Mas, obrigada por eles mesmo assim, agente leu juntas. E ela gostou bastante. n.~'**

**E como sempre, teve o lance do Add em favorito, alerta e no review. xDD Nem ligo. É importante mesmo assim saber pelo menos que alguém ta lendo.**

**Se eu não estivesse tão apressada e atrasada atolada de coisas pra fazer e clandestinamente na lan, eu até respondia os reviews sozinha. (O que me renderia uma briga com ela... ) **

**Mas, eu estou atolada de coisas pra fazer, e estou clandestinamente na lan...**

**Enfim, brigadão pelos Reviews, e até a próxima.**

**Se as aulas de vocês começarem dia 8 de fevereiro, aceitem um conselho... Não vá, se estiver com uma cara ****(linda)**** de chuva. Você pode se ferrar.**

**Bye bye o/**

**n.~'**

**Reviews? xDD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence (E nem que me ofereçam essa bosta eu quero!!) e os Uchihas (Infelizmente) também não (Por que eu queria muito ter o Sasuke, ai então eu poderia fatiar em pedaços aquele traseiro branquinho dele!!). Mas, depois do Kishimoto (Original criador) ter feito a merda que fez com **TODOS** os personagens, eu fico pensando se valeria mesmo a pena desejar possuir os direitos autorais... Então, vou me contentar com os direitos autorais das historias contadas aqui. São minhas. Hohoho' (Eu duvido que alguém vá querê-las, não são tão legais.)... Mas se alguém quiser, fale comigo, pela grana certa você até consegue elas. xDD

**Descrição: **Família Uchiha em momentos desconcertantes e hilários. UA. Comedia.

**PS:** Baseado em fatos reais.

**The Uchiha's Horrible Life.**

**N/a:**** Eu não sei por que eu só quero escrever essa historia quando eu tenho que dormir! Veja só, eu tenho que acordar cedo amanhã... Eu tive tempo hoje, mas na hora de ir pra cama, o que vem? A louca vontade de escrever! \o/ ... ¬¬ Só eu mesmo. ¬¬**

**Betta:**** Ela ta dormindo! =OO Eu sei que eu deveria estar também. i.i**

**Fala: **_- ação –_# pensamento # (¨ Tradução ¨)

**- Lugar e hora –**

**-¹ Barulho ¹-**

**- Fhash Back –**

(**N/a:** Meus comentários)

**O Universo Odioso de Itachi.**

Hoje o personagem é só **Itachi**.

E acreditem, ele se ferra em cada segundo dela. (**N/a:** No universo que me odeia, isso é bem comum.)

E hoje, vamos tratar de uma coisa bem legal... Ou não.

1º dia de aula.

**- Clã Uchiha, Mansão Principal Uchiha –**

5:00 da manhã, Fugaku acordava Itachi.

Itachi pegava o celular e ficava com ele na mão, ainda deitado, esperando dar 5:10 pra então se levantar.

De dois em dois minutos (**N/a:** Não é exagero!) Fugaku o chamava novamente.

Então, quando dava 5:10 Itachi levantava e ia tomar seu banho.

Ele sempre levantava bem, com sono e bizonho, mas bem-humorado, cantando sempre uma musica. (**N/a:** Nem que fosse um _"Foda-se você, foda-se o que eu faço e o que eu deixo de fazer"_ – VIP, do For fun)

Muito diferente do que as pessoas costumavam dizer quando o viam de mal-humor, ele sempre acordava feliz e super disposto. O dia era que o deixava de mal humor. (**N/a:** E nessa historia vocês vão compreender que eu estou perfeitamente justificada nesse mal-humor)

Então ele saiu, vestiu seu uniforme, e pegou seu casaco de precaução, mas a parte mais importante foi o tênis. Um tênis novinho o qual ele tinha chorado muito pra Fugaku comprar, caro e ele o queria desde o ano passado!! Jurou a si mesmo que não deixaria ninguém 'batizar' o tênis.

Saiu.

Ficou feliz ao ver o dia nublado (**N/a:** Vocês devem compreender, dias ensolarados, podem ser bonitos e tal's... Mas são quentes!! E quando você vai andar de ônibus lotado, você há de convir que o sol é um belo estorvo.).

Então ele foi pirilimpando (**N/a:** Às vezes, quando eu estou muito feliz eu ando pulando) até a parada de ônibus.

Não teve que esperar muito, pois, os ônibus de manhã passavam de 15 em 15 minutos (**N/a:** Queria eu que no horário de 12h eles passassem de 15 em 15 minutos também, e não de 1 em 1 hora.), quando seu ônibus veio, ele viu que estava lotado (normal).

Entrou mesmo assim, não conseguindo ir mais alem do que 2 degraus na porta. A porta fechou – Comendo 1 dos 2 degraus; E o imprensou mais ainda contra o amontoado de gente.

Ele não se deixou abater, pelo menos a porta tinha um vidro grande, e ele poderia olhar pra fora e não pra cara de tacho dos passageiros.

Continuou cantarolando a sua musica do dia mentalmente.

Cinco paradas antes da sua começou a chover.

Ele torceu a boca, mas não se desesperou. Não era de açúcar. Ia ficar bem, a chuva nem parecia tão forte. E com sorte ela já teria parado quando chegasse a sua parada. (**N/a:** Olhando agora, eu sou ingênua. Serio. Sorte?? Meu Deus, estamos falando de mim!! Eu nunca tenho sorte!!! ... Mas, como a esperança é a ultima que morre, acho que eu prefiro me iludir que alguém lá em cima – De preferência o Cas; Vai um dia se compadecer de mim...)

Perto da sua parada, Itachi se espremeu até a porta da frente do ônibus. Como era de se esperar, a chuva não tinha parado. Ele pensou que poderia ir até aquela parada mais próxima do colégio, mas a idéia lhe pareceu idiota, perda de tempo e frescura, ele não era de açúcar. Uns pingos de chuva não iam lhe matar.

(**N/a:** Explicação rápida, eu podia descer em duas paradas, essa que eu vou descer aqui. E uma que era mais perto do colégio. Descendo nessa eu ando uns 3 ou 2 quarteirões pra chegar lá. Na outra, eu só subia uma ladeira. A outra parece mais em conta, eu sei, mas pra chegar lá o ônibus daria uma volta enorme, e eu me atrasaria. Então eu descia nessa, e andava e chegava em tempo.)

Então decidido ele puxou a cordinha (**N/a:** Eu acho que os ônibus de todos os estados tem uma cordinha pra puxar né? o.õ Pra fazer parada?).

Ele era o primeiro da fileira que ia descer, então foi logo pros degraus da escada, esperando passar rápido pra parada e ficar a salvo da fraca chuva.

Ao que a porta abriu, ele viu que de fraca a chuva não tinha nada. E que a rua e um pedaço da calçada estavam tomados por água corrente da chuva. Tipo assim, muito.

Ele desesperado olhou pro sapato novo. Tão lindo e branquinho.

A fila atrás dele esperou uma reação, assim como o motorista.

Ele pensou que se pulasse aquele pedaço não molharia o tênis. Ainda que o pedaço fosse grande, resolveu tentar pular, e alcançar pelo menos uma parte rasa.

Pulou, e molhou o tênis bem pouco. Correu pra parada coberta, tendo que forçar a entrada pelas pessoas que pareciam grudadas umas nas outras a fim de não pegarem chuva.

Passado o pequeno sufoco, analisou o tênis, estava bem e molhado apenas superficialmente. Aliviou-se.

Depois se auto-analisou, e constatou que estava mais molhado do que esperava, mas nem era tanto assim.

Ai então, pensou que podia ir caminhando normalmente pra aula.

Nesse instante, a chuva aumentou. (**N/a:** Não é exagero, eu lembro de empurrar as pessoas pra sair do meio delas, e me preparar pra correr quando o sinal tivesse fechado, e daí a chuva aumentou. u_ú)

Ele pensou então em esperar a chuva diminuir, haveriam de entender na escola o motivo do atraso.

Esperou alguns minutos, e então viu um cara chegar na parada, todo molhado e cheio de guarda-chuvas.

Um vendedor!

Ele computou mentalmente quanto dinheiro tinha no bolso, tirando a passagem que precisaria pra voltar pra casa. Tinha 12 reais. Se sacrificasse o lanche podia comprar o guarda-chuva, e comeria quando chegasse em casa, com o dinheiro que tinha lá. (**N/a:** Não faz sentido levar muito dinheiro pra escola... Pode ser roubado. G_G)

Normalmente, aqueles guarda-chuvas era 5 reais, e as maiores eram 10. Estando chovendo, as pequenas e portáteis de 5 reais estariam mais caras, mas não podiam ser mais de 12 reais.

Então ele se espremeu contra as pessoas na direção do vendedor de guarda-chuva, chegando perto o vendedor resolveu fazer propaganda do seu produto.

**Vendedor:** 20 reais o guarda-chuva! Quem vai quereer?? Só 20 reais!!

Itachi parou por um instante.

20 REAIS!??!?

Ele piscou por uns segundos, abismado! Mas, esse devia ser o preço do guarda-chuva grande, o menor devia ter pelo menos 10 reais. # Num é possível que seja mais que isso! É só uma chuva! # pensou.

**Itachi:** Oi, com licença, quanto é o preço do guarda-chuva pequeno?

**Vendedor:** É 20 reais moço.

**Itachi:** # WTF!??! # 20?? o.õ E o grande?

**Vendedor:** O grande ta 30, mas eu faço um desconto e ele sai por 25 pro senhor, meu patrão.

Itachi olhou pro cara... Ele tinha a audácia de TRIPLICAR o preço do guarda-chuva só por que tava chovendo??

**Vendedor:** E ai vai querer?

**Itachi:** O senhor vá roubar o diabo! Não eu!!

Ele saiu de perto do vendedor, P. da vida. Nem que ele tivesse, ele dava 20 reais em um guarda-chuva!

**Menina:** Nem que eu tivesse, eu dava 20 reais em um guarda chuva.

A menina comentou com ele.

Ele se lembrou dela, ela estava no ônibus com ele.

**- Flash Back On –**

A porta do ônibus abriu e a menina veio correndo com um guarda-chuva.

Antes de entrar no ônibus largou o guarda chuva na rua e saltou dentro do ônibus.

Itachi olhou o guarda-chuva abandonado. Era um do tipo pequeno e portátil.

**Itachi:** Muito inteligente jogar o guarda-chuva. ¬¬

**Menina:** É? ¬¬ Ele é mesmo que nada! Eu me molhei mais do que fiquei enxuta. ¬¬

**- Flash Back Off –**

**Itachi:** Aposto que o guarda chuva que você jogou não tinha sido 20 reais.

**Menina:** Não foi nem 5, aquela merda. ¬¬

Itachi ainda esperou um pouco mais, e depois resolveu que ia caminhar independente da intensidade da chuva. Haviam vários lugares pra se abrigar ao longo do caminho se ela piorasse mais. Pôs o casaco que ele trouxe a fim de manter seu uniforme intacto.

Então, esperou o sinal fechar e correu pra atravessar, vendo que haveria um local pra se abrigar da chuva do outro lado, em uma drogaria.

Atravessou, e quando olhou pro teto sob o qual ele deveria se abrigar, estava cheio de gente.

Sem tempo pra pensar muito, voltou caminhar mais pra frente, haveria de haver algum lugar pra ele se abrigar da chuva e pensar no próximo passo.

Não tinha.

Todos os lugares pareciam cheio de gente.

Ele ainda pensando rápido, olhou pro outro lado da rua e viu que lá as coisas pareciam mais tranqüilas, então, esperou (**N/a:** O sinal era mais adiante) e atravessou.

Ao atravessar percebeu que o outro lado estava tranqüilo, por que não havia local pra se abrigar.

Então ele correu, até chegar ao fim desse quarteirão, onde tinha outra drogaria com o tetinho mais vazio, e se abrigou lá.

Então, era só sair de lá, atravessar a rua e correr ao próximo abrigo, que era a umas 3 casas de distância.

Fácil.

Fácil se a rua não estivesse quase toda inundada. (**N/a:** Não sei por que mas todas as ruas no meio ficam sem água e dos lados alagadas. ¬¬) Sua preocupação não foi com esse lado da rua, ele podia pular essa poça. Mas o outro lado era grande demais. E ele nem tinha muito tempo pra pensar quando um sinal fechasse ele teria que correr, antes que outros carros fossem liberados pra passar pela pista.

Assim o fez.

Quando o sinal fechou, correu e saltou a primeira poça, correu pela rua e ao chegar a segunda poça, viu que realmente não conseguiria pular a não ser que pisasse pelo menos no meio dela.

Pensou no tênis novo.

E decidiu – Cheio de remorsos; Que era melhor sacrificar um tênis do que os dois.

Ainda frenético e naquele pouco tempo que tinha pra fazer tudo isso, deu um passo grande até o meio da poça marrom e enlameada e usou esse pé de apoio pra saltar até a calçada.

Feito isso, no tempo que ele tinha. Olhou pro tênis. Estava péssimo, e sujo. Molhado até a alma. Mas, o outro ainda estava inteiro e enxuto. Isso o deixou feliz.

Lembrou-se que tinha que ir até o próximo abrigo. E correu.

Mas, não correu muito ¬¬ visto que tinha uma velinha lenta ocupando toda a passagem andando a sua frente. A senhora não estava nem ligando pra chuva, ela tinha um guarda-chuva enorme.

Então, Itachi andando atrás da velinhas quase sentindo suas articulações pararem de tão lento que ele estava indo, pegando a grossa chuva, não se deixou dominar pela raiva.

Assim que a velinha entrou onde ela havia que entrar (**N/a:** Eu em lembro o que era aquilo, talvez um médico.) Itachi correu até o seu abrigo – Nem estava assim tão longe agora.

Chegando lá, se aliviou, respirou finalmente.

Então umas das 2 mulheres que estavam lá falou.

**Mulher:** Tadinho dele.

**Mulher2:** Todo encharcado!

**Aí** então ele se tocou e se analisou. Estava todo molhado. Quando eu digo todo, quero dizer todo mesmo. Como se tivesse caído em uma piscina. Do casaco ao uniforme, e um tênis, por que outro ainda se salvava. Passou a mão do cabelo e constatou que ele estava todo embaraçado.

Ai ficou estressado (**N/a:** Já acho que demorou).

Sem planejar o próximo passo – Ou pulo; saiu andando estressado até a outra rua, se abrigando onde podia.

Então, sem querer, pisou em uma poça.

Sentiu seu pé afundar e de seco passar pra molhado.

**Itachi:** PUT- QUE PARIU!!!

Gritou muito puto, aquela tinha sido a gota d'agua.

O tênis que ainda estava salvo tinha sido molhado.

Saiu andando sem se importar com a chuva, ou com os outros olhando. Andou mais um quarteirão e chegou ao colégio.

Alivio.

O portão ainda estava aberto apesar do incrível atraso, e ele entrou e no foi procurar nos papeis colados na parede seu nome.

Achou sua sala, era no segundo andar.

Estava se encaminhando pra lá quando um velinho lhe parou. Ele não o reconheceu, mas o mesmo se intitulou novo supervisor do colégio.

**Itachi:** Olha seu supervisor, eu tomei mô chuva pra chegar aqui. Eu tow molhado até a alma, dá pra criar peixe dentro do meu tênis!! Eu só quero ir pra minha sala assistir a minha aula.

**Supervisor:** Eu entendo meu jovem, mas... Você está muito molhado pra assistir a aula. Não tem condições. Volte pra casa.

Itachi teve vontade de pular no pescoço do velho. Como assim ele tinha se matado pra chegar lá e tinha que voltar pra casa?!?!

E então, um estalo na sua mente... Ele ia brigar pra ter aula? o.õ Isso era totalmente contra os princípios de **TODOS** os alunos.

Respirou, abstraiu, agradeceu e saiu.

Desceu a ladeira até a parada onde ia pegar o ônibus.

Ao chegar dobrar a esquina, viu a alagação. Água cobrindo a parada até os tornozelos.

Olhou pro seus tênis novo, tão ferrado agora.

Se emputeceu e foi, pisando duro e encharcando o tênis de vez. Chegou até a sua parada, que era a ultima, e (**N/a:** Não tinha tanta água lá, só na rua.) ficou pegando chuva e esperando o ônibus.

As outras pessoas da parada estavam de pé em cima dos bancos, na parte coberta. Ele não entendeu o porquê de estarem de pé em cima dos bancos.

E então, passou um ônibus, e a água que estava na rua foi lançada a ele até acima da cabeça. Tomou um banho.

Mais um.

**Itachi:** Ótimo ¬¬

Também não se importou, já estava molhado até o dedo mindinho da alma – E almas não tem pés; Então por que ligar? ¬¬

Esperou seu ônibus pacientemente – Não demorou tanto; E então, depois de outro banho que o ônibus lhe deu, entrou nele. Sentou-se atrás, antes de passar a catraca.

O ônibus estava vazio – Com bem pouca gente; por um motivo obvio, eram 7 da manhã, ninguém estava a tanto tempo no centro que quisesse voltar de lá.

Então ele sentou-se em uma janela dupla, não se importando em pegar chuva.

E como se nada bastasse naquele dia, a cobradora puxou conversa. Mais que isso, começou a lhe cantar.

E Itachi sendo um menino educado respondia monotonamente com monossílabos, tentando não ser grosso, mas não querendo continuar o papo. A velha parecia ainda assim disposta a manter o papo. E ele achou que seria muito indelicado se levantar, passar a catraca e sentar-se longe da velha ridícula.

Então, uma viagem que tinha tudo pra ser uma boa viagem, ônibus vazio, janela dupla, frio... Tornou-se um inferno.

Chegou finalmente perto de casa, e passou a catraca ainda sendo cantado pela velha. E desceu.

Andou até a sua casa, estando ridículo e encharcado, mas ainda assim vendo meninas rirem pra ele e acenarem.

**Itachi:** ¬¬ Eu devo merecer mesmo, eu devo ter jogado chiclete na cruz, sambado no enterro de Cristo!! ¬¬

Então finalmente chegou em casa, louco pra tomar um banho, jogar o uniforme na maquina de lavar, e lavar o tênis novo.

Verificou na bolsa onde estaria a sua chave. Não achou no lugar de sempre. Verificou então onde não era o lugar de sempre – Foi quando descobriu que seus cadernos também estavam molhados um pouco molhados e que a propaganda de a bolsa ser impermeável não era tão boa assim; e não achou a chave.

Bateu a porta, e não foi atendido.

Estava trancado do lado de fora.

Ainda assim sorriu, e começou a rir uma risada esquizofrênica. E se olhar destruísse portas, aquela com certeza tinha voado pelos ares.

**x X x X x X x X x X x  
**

Como vocês sabem... Apesar da sua incrível má sorte, Itachi ainda está vivo.

**That's All For Today...**

**N/a:**** Menino… Vejam só, eu escrevi esse capitulo ontem, quando eu deveria estar dormindo… E ai então… Eu tinha que acordar cedo hoje pra ir comprar umas desejadas lentes de contato.**

**Acordei 1h da tarde…**

**Cara, e o dia foi tão cãozistico que daria um episodio…**

**Eu e a minha irmã estamos ponderando escrever um episodio sobre ele…**

**Enfim…**

**Sabe qual a melhor parte de escrever sobre a sua vida? Os reviews, e neles descobrir que não é só com você que isso acontece (Talvez seja só comigo que aconteça tudo junto…) mas ainda assim, descobrir que tem pessoas que o chuveiro deu a louca e alagou a casa, tem pessoas que o galo do visinho canta de madrugada… Pessoas que tinham cachorros assassinos de aves… **

**Enfim, é muito legal saber disso. xDD**

**Hmm, sobre essa historia… Eu não achei engraçada (nãos ei a opnião de quem olha de fora) mas foi um dia tenso, e eu so me fudi. Quem achar isso engraçado, de boa, quem não… fala tambem que eu não escrtevo mais sobre isso. xDD**

**A minha irmã ta roubando as colheita dos outros ¬¬ então vou responder os reviews só eu! u_ú Ela que vá a merda! u_ú**

**-**

**-**

**Hitsugaya Nanami**

Adorei o seu cachorro amiga! *--* Ele devia ser lindo! *--* Valeu pro ler e compatilhar um historinha comigo flw? xDD

Amo-t!

Bye bye o/

-

-

**Florzitinha**

Acho que você deve saber, mas caso não saiba...

Galos cantam não quando o sol nasce, mas quando eles acordam...

Entãos e o galo do seu visinho acorda 3:30 da madrugada, ele canta essa hora mesmo...

Tadinho é do visinho. -.-'

Adorei o review, valeu pro compartilhar a historinha.

Bye bye o/

-

-

**Kimi-chan XD**

Acho que irmãs são legais.

Mais novas tambem… eu não sou a melhor irmã do mundo com ela, mas eu sou uma boa irmã as vezes… Assim como ela é boa as vezes…

Agente briga mas se entende, se der pra dar uma risadas juntas então, é bom.

Acho que eu te dei um capitulo nada alegre pra você ver se alegra os seus dias!

Adorei o review!

Bye bye o/

=**

-

-

**N'Murasaki**

Me sinto mal alimentando o seu vicio… G_G Me sinto uma traficante. xDD

Adorei o review, bj bye bye o/

-

-

**Konami Hanisha**

Obrigada, nos agradecemos!

Bj bye bye o/

-

-

-

**Bj gente, até a proxima.**

**n.~'**

**Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

**N/a: ****Queridos Clementinos...**

**Eu tinha respondido a TODOS os reviews. Eu estava pra salvar!!!**

**E a porra do PC fechou!!! Pq acabou o caralho do tempo!**

**E quando eu pus MAIS TEMPO estava tudo aberto, MENOS O WORD!!!**

**Então queridos, me desculpem, por não reescrever tudo de novo (com o ódio que eu estou eu quero martelar o PC então é Melhor sair de perto dele logo, pra eu não ter q pagar por esse marda!)**

**Eu agradeço imensamente os 12 reviews, eu adorei todos, e eu tinha respondido todos! Eu tié tão boa intenção...**

**Mas como nem tudo são rosas na minha vida...**

**NADA SÃO ROSAS NESSA MINHA PORRA DE VIDA!!!**

**Ok.**

**Paro.**

**Enfim, obrigado mesmo pelos reviews.**

**Eu respondei em um dia mais calmo por mensagem ok? Promessa.**

_**- respira –**_

**Aliais queridos, obrigados pelas historias compartilhadas... xDD Eu ri muito, e percebi que todo mundo tem dias difíceis, com chuva, ônibus, banhos de lama, cachorros incompreendidos, e galos sem noção de tempo...**

**E também percebi que tudo junto só acontece comigo. ¬¬**

**Adorei.**

**Esse capitulo é da minha querida irmã... **

**Então apreciem.**

**Bjs, até a próxima. o/**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence (pode ficar ¬¬ loiro gritante chato dogaray), os Uchihas (infelizmente) também não (T.T), mas as historias aqui presentes... Essas com certeza! è_e

**Descrição: **Família Uchiha em momentos desconcertantes e hilários. UA. Comedia.

**PS:** Baseado em fatos reais.

**The Uchiha's Horrible Life.**

**N/a:**** Mahuahuahauhauhau!!! Sasuke domina!!!! Kpta' Hoje sou eeeuu!!! \o/ A autora! A Fodona foderastica!!! Chora baby! **

**Betta:**** (**_**Itachi:**_** Rebaixado) Isso aqui é trabalho escravo mermão! u_ú**

**Fala: **_- ação –_# pensamento # (¨ Tradução ¨)

**- Lugar e hora –**

**-¹ Barulho ¹-**

**- Fhash Back –**

(**N/a:** Meus comentários)

**O conto da vaca retardada e da galinha doida**

Era um dia normal como todos os dias normais, Itachi estudava de manha então estava na aula.

Mikoto trabalhava de manha então ela estava no trabalho

Fugaku estava esquentando sua barriga no fogão (**N/a:** Ou seja, estava cozinhando) e estava tentando acordar Sasuke que dormia igual uma pedra.

**- Clã Uchiha, Mansão Principal Uchiha –**

**Sasuke:** _- bisonho - _Pai que horas tem?

**Fugaku:** Meu filho, é 11:50... (**N/a:** Sasuke se arrumava ás 11:00.)

**Sasuke:** Onze e cinqüenta _– se alivia -_ ONZE E CINQUENTA _– se desespera - _Pai por que o senhor não me acordou eu perdi os desenhos!!

**Fugaku:** Vai se arrumar moleque ù_ú

**Sasuke:** Taaa, to indo!

Sasuke, como todo o bom filho, foi se arrumar – P. da vida mais foi; saiu e foi pra aula.

Chegando à sua aula (**N/a:** Como sempre atrasado) a sala estava um pandemônio, ignorando todo o pandemônio sentou-se e foi jogar UNO com os amigos (**N/a:** Vocês devem estar perguntando _"Cadê o professor?"_ e eu digo ele sempre chega atrasado.)

Depois de uma longa aula de historia sobre a Roma antiga (**N/a:** Por que a Roma nova não é interessante.)

Sasuke e seus amigos foram pra aula mais desinteressante a de Ed. física (**N/a:** Pelo menos pra mim... Sabe eu não gosto de ter um mane atormentado gritando no meu ouvido apitando aquele apito de merd* e gritando _"FILOMENA!"_ como se o meu nome fosse esse!! u_ú)

Depois de se cansar de jogar futebol, foi pro banco (**N/a:** Mais como o banco é chato ele foi olhar as meninas jogarem queimada) (**N/a:²** Aqui se chama assim, mas como tem outros estados lendo eu vou traduzir queimado, assado, frito, ensopado... Tanto faz).

Até que uma das meninas que gostava dele olhou pra onde ele estava, perdendo completamente a noção que uma bola estava vindo em sua direção.

**-¹ Pow ¹-**

Por azar essa menina desatenta se chamava Ino e também por azar quem tinha jogado a bola era a Sakura. (**N/b:** _- se metendo onde não é chamada -_ Por azar os cambal! Foi proposital! Ela não queria concorrência!)

**Ino:** Sakura! sua vaca retardada, tu tem problema?

**Sakura:** Ino! Sua galinha doida, o que você acha que ta fazendo?

**Ino:** Como assim?"

**Sakura:** Você tava olhando pro meu Sasuke!

**Ino:** Como assim seu Sasuke? Ele é o meu Sasuke.

E sim elas se pegaram nos tapas (**N/a:** Não exatamente porque o professor, estraga prazeres, não deixou... ¬¬ )

Voltaram ao jogo, em um clima competitivo muito amigável.

As bolas pareciam mísseis!! Podia se ver as bolas em chamas indo em direção uma das outras, e o olhar mortal delas!

De repente o Jogo pareceu interessante aos garotos (**N/a:** Guerra!) e eles deixaram o futebol pra assistir.

Os meninos até fizeram corinho, e apostas pra ver quem morria primeiro. (**N/a:** Quando eu digo morrer, eu não quero dizer "no jogo" e sim na vida real mesmo!!)

**Sakura:** Inooo! Aprende a jogar melhor se quer me matar!!

**-¹ Pow ¹-**

**Ino:** Eu sei jogar, você que não sabe desviar! XP

**Sakura:** GALINHA!!

Sakura parecia um touro ensandecido.

**Ino:** Tenta me matar, vaca!!

Ino parecia um Pit Bull em momento de surto.

**-¹ Pow ¹-**

**Ino:** VAAACA!!

Elas iam tentar se matar mesmo mortas, mas bateu o tempo.

**- Aula de ciências – **

As duas ainda não se entendiam (**N/a:** E nem queriam!).

Ficaram trocando elogios e até caricias (**N/b:** Note a ironia mal utilizada pelo ser nesse ponto!) durante a aula.

Pra nossa sorte a professora de ciências não suportava fofoca então chamou logo à professora conselheira.

Nossa conselheira era a professora Kurenai. Como ela não tinha aula naquele tempo, chegou muito rápido.

**Kurenai:** Oi gente! O que foi professora Anko? (**N/a:** Anko Era o nome da professora de ciências)

**Anko:** É que eu ouvir falar de um conto da vaca retardada e da galinha doida, e, eu queria que você resolvesse esse conto. ¬¬

A professora já sabia do que se tratava, claro que sabia. E ela não gostava nem um pouco de ser chamada a atenção por causa daquilo.

**Kurenai:** Ta! Quem é a vaca retardada e da galinha doida?? u_ú

Ino, foi esperta, se levantou mais logo se sentou visto que ela não era lá uma galinha.

Porem Sakura, se levantou e foi ate a professora Kurenai, igual uma lesma caquética (**N/a:** Ou mais lento que uma lesma morta). Passo após passo como um zumbi com reumatismo.

Sasuke começou a rir e sala inteira começou a rir, então ela não se tocava... Ela parecia hipnotizada. G_G

**Kurenai:** Não tem nenhuma vaca retardada e galinha doida!! ò.Ó

_**Ai**_ Sakura pareceu sair do transe e imediatamente correu pra sua cadeira.

A professora mandou cada uma pegar uma testemunha e ir pra sala da diretoria. (**N/a:** É lá na minha escola tem tribunal.)

**Ino:** Sasuke quer ser minha testemunha?

**Sasuke:** Hm... Depende do quanto você quer pagar pelo meu testemunho...

**x X x X x X x X x X x**

E o Sasuke, muito besta, aceitou depois de um lanche. Foram pra diretoria, Sasuke falou tudo o que viu e entregou as duas elas quase levam suspensão.

Mas no final ficou tudo bem... Eu acho.

**That's All For Today...**

**N/b:**** Maravilha, de autora principal, rebaixada a Betta da irmã mais nova! **

**Ô dó!**

**Há, mas claro, o que esperar da minha vida?? u_u afinal, quando se trata de mim, desgraça pouca, é bobagem! xDD **

**Tiiipoooo assssiiimmm!!!**

**Bettar essa garota é um sacrifício! Ela é uma preconceituosa! Ela detesta espaços!!**

**E mais, u_ú Eu teria contado a historia muito melhor... Mas eu quero evitar a fadiga. xDD**

**Ah, sei lá. Primeira historia que ela escreve... '-' Vou deixar pra lá...**

**Mas, acredite, a historia é muito melhor contada boca-a-boca! **

**n.~'**

**Até mais! o/**

**N/a:**** Hoje de manha, me deu uma luz (Eu descobri que era a minha irmã com uma lanterna apontada pra minha cara ¬¬ )! Ai, eu pensei, "Por que eu também não escrevo? Porque eu não ganho elogios tipo 'como tu escreve bem'?".**

**Ai eu me decidi, vou escrever!**

**(****N/b:**** Vamos desmentir uma parada aqui! Por ela, eu tinha escrito essa bagaça! u_ú Só que EU tava com preguiça!! [/ Eu admito flw?] Então eu disse, que se ela quisesse que a historia fosse ao ar, ela que escrevesse! u_ú Num foi nada de luz divinica do Cas (L) não! Foi livre e espontânea pressão!!)**

**Bom é minha primeira historia, da minha escola espero que gostem, mas saibam tem mais histórias legais da minha escola. **

**Ahhhhhhh!!! minha irmã ta me torturando com uma cocada. (****N/b:**** Que culpa tenho eu se ela já comeu a parte dela? e.é)**

**Isso me faz lembrar aquela vez na escola que uma menina banhou uma cocada na água sanitária botou resto de lápis dentro da cocada e deu pra pior inimiga dela (e olha que ninguém gostava dela).**

**Bom a menina que comeu a cocada ficou bem... Eu acho... (****N/b:**** Se um dia eu for à casa da guria, eu entrevisto o vaso sanitário pra saber (H). )**

**Bem, tchau.**

**o/**


End file.
